Danganronpa 2 Collection
by Dr-J33
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Danganronpa 2 characters. Some foul language in ch2 Pairings: Hinanami, Kuzupeko, Komamiki, Twobuki, Kazukoi.
1. Power Down (Hinanami)

It was almost summer.

The class was in a nearby forest, embarking on the annual school camping trip.

Hinata drove his last stake into he ground.

"Phew!" Said Hinata, wiping the sweat off his brow.

He looked around to check up on the others. Nekomaru was helping Koizumi and Saonji set up their tent, Peko and Fuyuhiko were tending to a campfire, Gundam appeared to be conversing with a bird, Sonia standing nearby, Teruteru and Akane had tied Komaeda to a tree (Hinata made a mental note to untie him later), Mikan, Ibuki, and Twogami were taking inventory of the food supplies. Hinata saw his last two classmates nearby, Chiaki and Souda, both sitting on a log. Souda was sulking while Chiaki played around on her phone. Hinata slowly approached the two.

"You two alright?" Asked Hinata .

"No!" Said Souda. "We got no electricity!"

"And my phone needs to charge." Added Chiaki

Hinata sighed.

"The whole point of camping is to get away from technology." Said Hinata.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Asked Souda.

Before Hinata could reply, Twogami approached the group.

"Did you set up?" Asked Twogami.

"I'm all taken care of." Replied Hinata.

"Good." Said Twogami. "Anyways we need to get some fish for dinner tonight. I was wondering if you and Souda were interested in coming along."

"Sure thing!" Sajd Hinata. "Souda you should come too."

Souda sighed.

"Beats just staying here."

The two got up and followed Twogami out of the camp.

* * *

The three sat along a riverbank, fishing poles in hands.

"This is nice." Said Twogami.

Just then Souda reeled in a huge fish.

"Hey Hinata, fishing is actually pretty awesome!" Said Souda.

The mechanic took his fish off its hook and tossed it into a nearby bucket.

"I think theres some big ones down the stream." Said Twogami.

"Thanks for the tip Twogami!" Said Souda.

Souda took his pole and the bucket, moving further down the riverside. Once he was out of earshot Twogami inched closer to Hinata.

"I need to speak with you." Said Twogami.

"What is it?" Asked Hinata.

"As you know the point of this camping trip is to let us grow closer as friends." Began Twogami. "And without the presence of technology of course."

"And?"

"My two biggest concerns about the technology rule are Nanami and Souda. But Souda isnt going to be a problem anymore."

Twogami gestured to Souda's direction. The mechanic appeared to be enjoying himself without the use of technology.

"Which leaves Nanami..." Continued Twogami. " I already confiscated several of her gaming devices, but Theres a good chance that she has more."

"And your telling me this because?"

"Your close to her, I need you to make sure she doesn't spend the entire trip gaming." Replied Twogami. "Can I count on you?"

Hinata nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Replied Hinata.

"Guys..."

The two students saw Souda approaching them holding a very large fish.

"I think we're good for dinner."

* * *

That evening Hanamura prepared a dinner of smoked fish and potatoes.

"Everything looks delicious." Said Sonia.

Everyone was seated around a fold up table, their plates full of food.

"Well you can thank Souda for catching the fish." Said Twogami.

"Thank you indeed!" Said Sonia.

Souda shot Gundam a satisfied grin. The Breeder rolled his eyes in response.

"What are we waiting for?! Lets dig in!" Said Akane. And with that everybody began eating.

Hinata swallowed a forkful of potatoes when he heard quiet clicking noises. He looked to Chiaki, who was seated next to him. Underneath the table, the gamer had a small handheld system and was playing it under the table, out of everyone's view.

"Chiaki." Whispered Hinata.

"Hm?"

Chiaki acknowledged Hinata, but did not take her eyes away from the game.

"No electronics allowed. You can't be playing that!"

"Nobody has to know." Replied Chiaki.

"Oh for the love of..."

Hinata reached under the table to grab it, but Chiaki moved it away from his reach.

"Chika-"

Hinata reached for it again, but accidentally grabbed onto Chiaki's leg.

"Hinata!" Whispered Chiaki.

Hinata's face turned a light pink.

"S-sorry..."

"The hell are you doing?"

Hinata looked to his left. Fuyuhiko was sitting next to him, giving Hinata a questionable stare.

"I-its not what it-"

Fuyuhiko sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... Just save your pervert desires for later."

The yakuza heir resumed eatting his food.i

"Phew..."

Hinata noticed that Nanami was looking around for something. Upon closer inspection her handheld was no longer in her hands.

"Its gone?" Thought Hinata.

"Pst!"

Twogami was sitting in the seat next to Chiaki, he looked at hinata and smirked as he pointed to his coat pocket. The pocket had a bulge that resembled the missing handheld.

"Clever move." Thought Hinata.

Hinata finished his meal in silence.

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep that night. Instead he laid on his sleeping bag awake, listening to the sounds of the forest in hopes of lulling himself to sleep.

"Maybe I need a walk..." Thought Hinata.

Hinata got out of his tent and started walking around the campsite.

"Everyone must be asleep by now." Thought Hinata.

"Not everyone."

"Ah?!"

Hinata quickly turned around. Behind him was Nagito Komaeda, still tied to the tree.

"Evening Hinata kun."

"Oh right your still tied up..." Muttered Hinata. "Hold on I'll untie you."

"You sure? You'll just be letting trash like me on the ground, And thats littering." Said Komaeda.

Hinata rolled his eyes and untied Komaeda.

"Thanks.."

"Get some rest..." Said Hinata."

"Oh I will." Said Komaeda. "But you should tell Chiaki that too."

Komaeda walked into his tent as Hinata looked towards Chiaki's. he could see a light emanating from within it.

" Oh you clever girl..." Muttered Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was surprised as he entered Chiaki's tent.

He wasnt sure how but the gamer had a generator and a tv monitor set up in her tent with a console hooked up to it.

"Damn robots..." Muttered Chiaki as her in game character shot at robotic enemies.

"Chiaki!?"

Chiaki quickly paused her game and hid the controller behind her back as she turned to face Hinata.

"W-What are you doing here?..." Asked Chiaki.

"How did you even... Just give me the controller." Said Hinata.

"No." Said Chiaki.

"Its late, you need to sleep."

"I've pulled all nighters before."

"That makes me worry more." Said Hinata.

Hinata dove for the controller, but Chiaki rolled out of the way.

"Just let me play!" said Chiaki

Hinata quickly tackled Chiaki and tried to grab the controller out of her hands.

"Give...me...the...controller!"

"Never!"

Suddenly the front tent flap unziped and Fuyuhiko stuck his head through it.

"Keep it down I'm-"

The young mobster noticed the position the two were in.

"... You better have protection."

Fuyuhiko stuck his head out and zipped the tent flap back up. The two could only stare awkwardly at each other before Hinata snatched the controller from Chiaki.

"H-hey!"

"Its late, go to bed. Your not supposed to have this anyways." Said Hinata.

"I cant help it if nature is boring." Said Chiaki.

"Thats why your gaming?" Asked Hinata. "Nature isnt boring, you just haven't given it a chance."

"But-"

"Just look at Soda, he's enjoying himself without technology."

Chiaki thought it over for a minute before replying.

"Alright... But only because its you."

Chiaki then let out a yawn.

"Sleepy..."

Immediately the gamer fell asleep,

"That was fast." Thought Hinata.

Chiaki had fallen into a deep sleep, just looking at her made Hinata tired.

"I...should probably get back...to..."

Before Hinata knew it he had fallen asleep next to Chiaki.

* * *

The next morning Soda was tapping on the side of Hinata's tent while holding a fishing pole.

"Hey Hinata, I was going to go fishing, you wanna come?" Asked Soda.

"He's not in there."

Soda noticed Fuyuhiko standing nearby with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Try Chiaki's tent."

Fuyuhiko started walking towards his tent as Soda shrugged.

"Why would he be there?"

Soda approached the tent and tapped on its side.

"Uh...Hinata?"

The front flap unzipped and Hinata got out.

"Oh morning Soda." Said Hinata.

"Uh...why were you in Chiaki's tent?" Asked Soda.

"N-no reason..."

Soda glared at Hinata.

"You slept with her didn't you."

"What?! No!" Said Hinata frantically.

"Whats going on?"

They both noticed that Chiaki had gotten out of her tent and stood behind them.

"Oh...I was about to ask Hinata if he wanted to go fishing." Said Souda.

"Sounds fun, can I come?" Asked Chiaki.

Souda was surprised by Chiaki's request.

"Oh...sure you can..." Said Souda. "Never thought you were the fishing type..."

"Well I'd like to give it a try." Replied Chiaki.

"I'll go too." Said Hinata.

"Alright then." Said Souda. "Just let me get a pole ready for Chiaki."

Souda walked towards his tent as Hinata looked at Chiaki.

"So no more games for the trip?" Asked Hinata.

Chiaki nodded.

"You were right, I should use this trip to spend time with everyone."

Chiaki blushed lightly.

"Especially you..."

"What?"

"Hey guys lets go!" Shouted Souda.

The two students both smiled.

"Lets."


	2. Things gone wrong (Kuzupeko)

"That could have gone better..." Said Peko.

The Peko and Fuyuhiko walked out of a now burning warehouse together. They had went there for a meeting with an informant who claimed to have information on rival gangs. But it turned out to be a trap set up to kill the young yakuza. Thankfully Peko's sword skills saved Fuyuhiko from an early death.

"BASTARD!" Said Fuyuhiko. "He lured us into a trap!"

"Well he's burning alive now." Said Peko. "He got what he deserved."

Fuyuhiko noticed blood trickling down Peko's arm.

"Your bleeding."

Peko looked at the wound.

"So I am..."

Fuyuhiko sighed and took a phone out of his pocket.

"I'll call Mikam and tell her we're on our way." Said Fuyuhiko.

"Its just a scratch, theres no need to-"

The swords woman was cut off by a loud gunshot, her eyes widened and she remained in place.

"Peko!?"

Peko lurched forward and coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Young...mas...ter..."

Peko fell over onto her stomach, a bullet wound could be seen on her back.

"PEKO!"

Fuyuhiko looked at the source of the gunshot. A man, his skin and clothing burnt by flames stood nearby holding a smoking gun. It was their "informant".

"Gotcha..." Muttered the man.

The young yakuza immediately pulled out a handgun from his jacket and took aim.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Fuyuhiko unloaded every shot in his magazine into the fake informant, killing him.

"PEKO!"

Fuyuhiko quickly rushed over to Peko and tried to help her up,

"Peko!? Answer me Peko!?"

Tears started to fall down Fuhiko's cheeks.

"PEKO!"

* * *

The bullet had just barely missed her heart. Even the Kuzaryu clan's best doctors could not do anything.

So he brought his own.

Mikan tended to Peko whatever she had to do.

"Damn it..." Muttered Fuyuhiko. He was the only person in the hospital's lounge.

"Hey Fuyuhiko..."

Fuyuhiko noticed Hinata approaching him.

"I heard what happened..." Said Hinata. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, your not the one who shot her." Said Fuyuhiko.

The young yakuza let out a sigh.

"First my sister now Peko..." Muttered Fuyuhiko.

"She could pull through." Said Hinata.

"Speaking of that..."

Fuyuhiko got up.

"Mikan probably has an update on Peko's condition." Said Fuyuhiko. "Better check."

"I'll go with you." Said Hinata.

Fuyuhiko smiled and led Hinata down the hall.

* * *

Once they reached Peko's room, they were greeted by the sight of Ibuki about to strum her guitar next to an unconscious Peko and Mikan, who was hiding in the corner of the room.

"The hell are you doing?!" Asked Fuyuhiko.

"Well Ibuki thought she would wake Peko up with the healing power of music!" Said Ibuki.

"Healing power of music my ass! Get the fuck out!"

Ibuki sighed.

"Everyones a critic..."

Ibuki left the room. As soon as the door closed, Mikan approached Fuyuhiko.

"Anything new?" Asked Fuyuhiko.

"No." Replied Mikan. "Shes still out cold, and shes barely holding on."

"I see...thanks..."

Fuyuhiko took a seat next to Peko's bed.

"Coukd I be alone with her for awhile?" Asked Fuyuhiko.

Mikan nodded and led Hinata out of the room, following him out.

"Hey..." Said Fuyuhiko. "You...you better wake up soon..."

Fuyuhiko looked around the room.

"I mean its your job and everything so you have to wake up..."

Tears started falling from Fuyuhiko's eyes.

"You have to...I-Its an order..."

Fuyuhiko buried his face in Peko's chest and continued to sob.

"Don't leave me Peko! Y-Your my best friend... M-my partner in crime...literally!"

Fuyuhiko slammed his hand on the hospital bed.

"Don't fucking die on me!"

He remained like this for several minutes.

"I'm sorry..." Sobbed Fuyuhiko. "I-It was my idea t-to go to the d-damn informant in the f-first place!"

"You don't have to apologize."

Fuyuhiko's head shot up. Peko was looking at him.

"P-Peko! Your alive!"

"Thats what it looks like." Said Peko.

Fuyuhiko could not hold back any longer. He wrapped the swordswoman into a tight hug.

"Young master?!"

"Peko don't ever scare me like that again." Sobbed Fuyuhiko.

Peko smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course young master..."

Little did they know, Hinata and Mikan were watching from a crack in the door.

"Thats so sweet..." Said Mikan.

"Yeah." Replied Hinata.

Hinata closed the door.

"Lets leave them be." Said Hinata. "Fuyuhiko will probably order our deaths if we saw him acting like this."

Mikan nodded and the two left Fuyuhiko and Peko to their tearful reunion.


	3. All Wounds Heal (Komamiki)

Mikan sat alone in the nurse's office.

"Its been a slow day today..." Muttered Mikan.

Then the door slowly opened and somebody walked into the office.

"Hey Mikan."

Mikan turned her attention to the visitor.

"Yes, how may I-"

Mikan saw the visitor and shrieked.

It was Nagito Komaeda. His forehead was bleeding and his arm was cut in several places.

"Oh my god Komaeda are you okay?!" Asked Mikan.

"Oh its fine." Said Komaeda. "I just happened to have a bit of an accident. Ibuki dropped her guitar from the second floor and it landed on me."

"Its not fine!" Said Mikan. "I need to bandage you up fast!"

Mikan hurriedly seated Komaeda onto the nearby cot and grabbed some bandages.

"You don't have to worry." Said Komaeda.

"Dont say-"

Suddenly Mikan tripped and fell onto the floor, dropping her medical supplies.

"Kya!"

"Are you alright?" Asked Komaeda.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Cried Mikan as she frantically gathered her supplies from the floor.

Mikan got back up and immediately started bandaging Komaeda's head.

"Don't overexert yourself over me." Said Komaeda.

"How long have you been blee-"

As she was about to bandage Komaeda's arm, she slipped and dropped the bandages again.

"You okay?" Asked Komaeda.

"S-sorry!"

Komaeda helped the raven haired girl up.

"I'm sorry I'm a horrible nurse..." Said Mikan. "I keep tripping over everything..."

"Don't say that." Said Komaeda "You have a wonderful Talent."

"Y-You think so?" Asked Mikan.

"Yeah..." Replied Komaeda. "Unlike me and my useless talent."

Komaeda picked up the bandages and started bandaging his own arm.

"After all, I'm just trash."

"D-Don't call yourself Trash!" Said Mikan.

"Don't pity someone as useless as me."

"If anyone is useless its me!" Said Mikan.

Komaeda stopped.

"Huh?"

"I cant do anything right... I always trip and drop things... I'm just so...useless!" Said Mikan.

The nurse's eyes began to water.

Without warning Komaeda wrapped Mikan into a hug.

"You might be clumsy..." Began Komaeda. "But you still have a talent..."

"Eh?... Komaeda?"

"I've never seen anyone who can heal people like you can." Said Komaeda. "Its much better than my-"

"Don't day it!" Said Mikan. "You have a great talent! your the luckiest guy I ever met! You...Your luck can do so much!"

It was now Mikan's turn to hug Komaeda. She wrapped her arms around him and burried her head in his shoulders.

"Well..." Began Komaeda

He smiled at the shy nurse.

"Maybe it isn't that bad..."


	4. Having a Ball (Twobuki)

"Needs more streamers."

Ibuki and Twogami both stood in a large ballroom. Twogami was throwing a party for everyone and Ibuki was helping him decorate.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Twogami.

"You never told Ibuki what the occasion was." Said Ibuki.

Twogami smirked.

"No occasion. Just wanted to showcase my wealth once more."

"Well a party is a party!" Said Ibuki.

"Quite."

Twogami checked his watch.

"Hanamura will be here within the next half hour to start cooking." Said Twogami.

"Ooh! Will he make cupcakes?!" Asked Ibuki.

"I dont see why not." Replied Twogami. "I didn't plan on it but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Sweet!"

"Speaking of Hanamura, we should check the kitchen for aphrodisiacs." Said Twogami. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"If you can check it out I can finish up here." Said Ibuki.

Twogami nodded and made his way towards the kitchen.

"I hate when he leaves, but Ibuki loves watching him go." Thought Ibuki.

Ibuki did not notice the chandelier above her come loose with a loud crack. Twogami immediately turned around and ghasped.

"MIODA!"

Despite his pudgy exterior, Twogami was surprisingly fast. He was able to rush over to Ibuki and tackle her out of the way before they were both crushed.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Twogami.

"Yeah, Thanks." Replied Ibuki.

It was at that moment when the oor opened and Hanamura stepped in.

"Hey Twogami!" Said Hanmura. "I'm-"

Hanamura looked at the two. In the position they were in, Ibuki was on her back with Twogami on top of her.

"Oh my, you never told me it was going to be this kind of party." Said Hanamura. "Mind if I cut in?"

Ibuki blushed and Twogami growled at the perverted cook.

"Get in the kitchen you dirty commoner!" Shouted Twogami.

He grabbed a shard of the broken chandelier and threw it in Hanamura's direction. It flew right past his head and hit the wall behind him. Needless to say the chef was terrified now.

"Y-You know what threes a crowd anyways!"

Hanamura ran into the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Commoner..." Muttered Twogami

He got up and helped Ibuki up.

"I'll have to have a word with the owner." Said Twogami "I'm fairly certain that this isn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah... Good idea." Said Ibuki.

* * *

Cleaning up the broken chandelier was relatively easy. Thankfully the party went as planned and everyone had a good time.

The party was now officially over, all the guests had left except for Twogami, Ibuki, Hanamura, and Koizumi.

"So I'll send you copies of the pictures once I develop them." Said Koizumi.

"That would be great, thank you." Said Twogami.

"No problem." Said Koizumi. "I wish I could help you pick up, but I have to take care of something tonight. But thanks for having me."

They said their goodbyes and Koizumi left.

"So where do we start cleanup?" Asked Ibuki.

"Actually..." Began Twogami. "I think it would be best if me and Hanamura took care of that."

"Why cant Ibuki help?" Asked Ibuki. "She set up."

"Safety reasons." Replied Twogami. "I'm a little worried something else might fall, so just leave this to me and the chef."

"Ooohhh..."

Ibuki blushed lightly.

"Byakuya chan is so thoughtful!"

Ibuki gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing Twogami to blush.

"M-M-Mioda!?"

"Thats for saving me earlier."

Ibuki skipped out the door, leaving Twogami surprised and somewhat embarassed. Hanamura peaked out of the kitchen at the blushing youth.

"Looks like someone-"

"Don't say a word."


	5. The Last Dance (Kazukoi)

It was the Hopes Peak prom in the gymnasium, most of the school was paired up and enjoying the dance floor, well except for one who was sitting off to the side.

Koizumi sighed to herself as she flipped through the pictures on her camera. She had been asked to be the official photographer, so she spent the night taking pictures.

She looked at the pictures of happy couples with great envy.

"Not like anyone asked me out anyways..." Muttered Koizumi.

She looked out into the crowd, where Saonji was awkwardly dancing with another student, her date.

"Even Hiyoko got asked out..." Thought Saonji.

To Koizumi's surprise, not a single person asked her to go to the dance with them.

"I need some breathing room..." Muttered Koizumi.

She got up and walked out of the gym, into the more empty hallway. Koizumi instantly noticed that she was not alone. Souda was leaning against the wall, a glum look on his face.

"Souda?"

The mechanic looked at her.

"Oh hey..." Said Souda.

"I figured you would be in the gym with everyone else." Said Koizumi.

"Well I was." Said Souda. "Until Gundam and Sonia came."

"I thought Sonia was sick." Said Koizumi. "Last I heard she had a nasty cold."

"Well miracles happen." Said Souda.

He let out a sigh.

"I was going to go stag with Hinata, Fuyuhiko, and Komaeda but they all somehow got dates."

Koizumi couldn't help but relate to Souda's situation.

"I'm the loser who went to the prom alone..."

"Welcome to the club." Said Koizumi.

Souda was surprised.

"You mean you-"

"Nobody asked me." Said Koizumi. "Meanwhile Hiyoko gets like ten people who want to go with her..."

Souda put a hand on the photographer's shoulder and smiled.

"Lets go back in."

"W-What?"

"We cant let this keep us down." Said Souda. "Besides, you still have pictures to take."

"But what about Sonia?" Asked Koizumi. "Aren't you-"

"Shes probably still germy from her cold." Said Souda. "Sides, I can think of another girl who might enjoy some company."

Souda smirked.

"And shes right here."

Koizumi blushed.

"Souda?...are you sure?"

"Totally."

Koizumi cleared her throat.

"Alright then." Said Koizumi. "But you better slow dance."

"Planned to anyways." Said Souda. "But don't expect me to do it well."

Koizumi smiled and blushed at the mechanic.

"Fine with me."

He took her hand and the two of them walked back into the gym. After all, the night was still young.

* * *

**So this story is over. **

**Next I think I'll start posting my Persona 4 story. **

**I'm also working on a story involving one of the couples in this collection. **


End file.
